disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
Leolivia
Leolivia is a paring of Leo 'Howard and O'livia 'Holt. Some people ship Leolivia just as much as they ship Kick.Do you wanna hear something cool well Leo Howards Zodiac Sign is Cancer and Olivia Holts Is Leo! Isnt That Adorable.! (: 'Photos that make you go awww! olivia-holt-tug-o-war-03.jpg|Leo and Olivia on the set in the episode Ricky Weaver 263421_227301240636717_185353808164794_747276_4314246_n.jpg 233px-167267_185592234807618_185353808164794_504059_2397076_n.jpg 330px-Tumblr_lqnscwfBIt1r1r3xao1_500.jpg|Leo and Olivia in Leo's dressing room with a fan 222px-Ricky_weaver_.png Olivia_leo.png|At the Disney Expo 299px-2ixvi.jpg|Leo and Olivia at Leo's birthday 266px-264802_228608463839328_185353808164794_751976_7691110_n.jpg 293px-168429_185591781474330_185353808164794_504038_5407638_n.jpg 267729_228606250506216_185353808164794_751964_3591356_n.jpg|A birthday banner Olivia made for Leo 266px-261657_228359477197560_185353808164794_751050_1525816_n.jpg|Olivia's caption:I want to wish my "rockin' cast mate" Leo Howard a happy 14 birthday!! I ♥ you!!! 266px-205952_240781525955355_185353808164794_792209_7678951_n.jpg 266px-189754_196832773683564_185353808164794_573229_586514_n.jpg|Olivia and Leo on their school on set 285px-Olivia-and-leo-olivia-holt-23811980-800-1120.jpg|Olivia and Leo on the Prom Premiere 299px-Olivia-and-leo-olivia-holt-23811991-400-533.jpg|Olivia and Leo on BOPandTigerBeat interview tumblr_lxvj14nrjH1qmd0fpo1_r1_400.jpg Jk.png 168635_185591954807646_185353808164794_504045_1665773_a.jpg 264802_228608463839328_185353808164794_751976_7691110_n.jpg 5353808164794_792213_1831615_n.jpg 2dfe11ea51ee11e1b9f1123138140926_7.jpg 190327_1543443880899_1679062329_980164_3152992_n__1_.jpg tumblr_lz96mwRUmf1qkdjx4.jpg 190430_196832803683561_185353808164794_573231_8135308_n.jpg|Olivia and Leo sit together in school :) check it 424599 158564317594862 100003238837187 212540 40467066 n.jpg 9a62b2985a8911e1abb01231381b65e3_6.jpg|therealoliviaholt Yep.. Ya know, just another typical convo with @whoisleo lol 'Leolivia Moments ' *'Olivia warns people about Leo's imposter as seen here ' *'In Olivia's facebook she is always posting pics of her and Leo.' *'In this video Leo and Olivia show Boptv some Karate moves. Olivia jokingly asks Leo not to make fun of her' *'In the same video when Olivia is doing her karate moves,Leo comes to the camera doing his karate move which makes Olivia laugh.' *'In this video Leo talks about being competitive and also talks about how Olivia did great at the wall challenge even though Kelsey was taller than her he also says he is proud of her.' *'Olivia tweeted back to Lauryn McClain saying how she misses her Kickin it cast mates( especially Leo) and can't wait for them to reunite ' *'Trizzio tweeted a picture of The Kickin It cast as seen here and Olivia says she loves it as seen here ' *'Olivia tweeted a video of Pair of Kings vs Kickin It Game saying '' Ok..If you missed the Kickin' It VS Pair of Kings game on... Here it is.. check it out :)'' which Leo retweeted *'Olivia tweeted a photo of her, Leo, Mateo, Dylan, Alex 'Today was great. @iamLeoHoward @officialmateo@DylanRSnyder@AChristianJones http://instagr.am/p/Of1Ua/ '' *'Leo retweeted the tweet that Olivia tweeted. ' *'Leo tweeted a photo of him and Olivia at Olivia's Birthday Party. He also mentions he had a great time A pic of olive and I at her birthday party...had a great time :) http://yfrog.com/h3uszicj '' *Olivia then tweeted back to leo saying she loves the photo and he is the best :) '' love this! & thank you..Ur the best :) *'Olivia tweeted ' the only difference between a good day and a bad day, is your altitude' which Leo retweets to. That could mean they agree on the same thing' *'Leo tweeted to Olivia and Dylan saying they're filling up his timeline which means he is constantly spending time with her and Olivia tells Dylan that she is his filling his timeline and she also says she's worried that Leo will unfollow her as a joke as seen here ' *'Leo and Olivia did an interview with BOPandTigerBeat and Leo tweeted about it in here.' *'Leo tweeted saying he will be on prankstars and Olivia retweets the tweet.Hey guys im going to be on a brand new episode of #'prankstars' this Sunday October 16 at 8:00 PT. It was a blast to shoot!!!'' *'Olivia misses Leo a lot and always tweets about missing her cast 'Miss my guys [http://twitter.com/#!/DukeofEarles @'DukeofEarles'][http://twitter.com/#!/iamLeoHoward @'iamLeoHoward'] [http://twitter.com/#!/OfficialMateo @'OfficialMateo'][http://twitter.com/#!/DylanRSnyder @'DylanRSnyder'] [http://twitter.com/#!/AChristianJones @'AChristianJones'] :( I'm feelin' a six flags trip comin' on soon... ;) *'BOPandTigerBeat tweeted a photo of Leo and Olivia which Olivia retweets to 'The cast of Kickin' It getting ready to sign autographs for their fans!http://twitpic.com/693q3t *Olivia tweeted a pic of her with Alex, Dylan and Leo Here's a pic of [http://twitter.com/#!/DylanRSnyder @'DylanRSnyder'][http://twitter.com/#!/iamLeoHoward @'iamLeoHoward'] [http://twitter.com/#!/AChristianJones @'AChristianJones'] and I backstage at the [http://twitter.com/#!/search?q=%23D23expo #'D23expo'] SO MUCH FUN! Love them :')http://yfrog.com/h2t18huj '' *'Leo wishes Olivia a happy birthday and she replied saying ''hahaha aww thanks sweets ;) haha love you too! *'Leo tweeted a pic from the set adding Hey all my kickin it fam,thanks for a great season love you guys... http://yfrog.com/h4q9xphj 'and Olivia retweeted the picture''' *'Olivia tweeted a pic of Leo and her on the set on Leo's birthday '''The birthday boy and me on set, happy birthday [http://twitter.com/#!/iamLeoHoward @'iamLeoHoward'] love you!!http://yfrog.com/gy2ixvij; She also added that she loves him '' *''Olivia tweeted to her fans saying to go follow her talented cast members including Leo.'' *''Olivia did an interview with Leo on BOPandTigerBeat and she tweeted saying she had so fun with him ''Had such a great time with @iamLeoHoward hanging out and talking to @BOPandTigerBeat We had so much fun =] *Olivia was really excited when Leo got a twitter. She tweeted '' YAY! The real Leo Howard finally got a twitter! @iamLeoHoward Everyone follow him now!-all the rest are posers RT'' ' *'In this video Olivia told PopstarMagazine Leo is the most competitive out of her kickin it team and she also told Popstar Leo killed it in the surfing challenge because he stayed up the longest on the surfboard.She told Popstar it was cool seeing him stay on the surfboard longer.' *'In Olivia's facebook Olivia added a photo of Leo and her on his birthday. In the caption of the video it says I want to wish my "rockin' cast mate" Leo Howard a happy 14 birthday!! I ♥ you!!! ' *'Olivia made a poster for Leo along with his cake on his birthday wishing him a happy birthday on facebook Poster ' *'In this photo Olivia took a picture of Leo holding his guitar which she thinks is awesome then she took another picture of Leo blowing candles on his birthday and in her caption she wrote May all your wishes come true :) so she took mostly Leo's picture on his birthday.' *'In this video a fan made Olivia comments that Leo and her appreciate the support.She also added saying Leo and her love their fans. So... Leo and Olivia look at Kick videos so that makes them secret Kick shippers? :DDD ' *'Leo and Olivia are always seen together and they always take photos of each other together.' *'In this interview Olivia says she would love to see more Kick Moments and she says there's loads of flirting on Season 1 I want my character to have a closer relationship with the guys and also a closer relationship with Jack and see what kind of happens between the two of them. They have a little flirtation thing going on throughout the whole first season and I want to see something happen in the second season.' *'In this tweet a fan from twitter asks Olivia if she could tell Leo to come back on twitter.The fan also says she wants to talk to him and she really misses him then Olivia replied saying she missed him as well and she also does a little hashtag with #LEOGETBACKON followed by the winky face ' *'Leo and Olivia attended Hollywood Christmas Parade together. She posted a picture of Leo,Jason and herself at the parade.Leo and Olivia were seen sitting together waving at fans :)' *'In this video around 0:22 Leo tries to put his arm around Olivia but takes his hand away then around 0:27 he finally puts his arm around Olivia only ( He pats Jason) and introduces him and Olivia and Jason. Olivia has a huge smile when he does it ' *'In this tweet @alexirob has a picture of Leo and Olivia and Jason and herself on the christmas parade, Olivia is wearing Leo's jacket. Some Leolivia believe that Leo gave Olivia the jacket because she was cold and that was really sweet of him. Also giving away jacket is kinda what a boyfriend girlfriend do.' *'In this video Leo and Olivia are seen taking pics and greeting fans together :)' *'Olivia and Leo hang out with G Hannelius Leo's tv sister as seen here ' *'In this photo of Season 2 Kickin it, Leo posted a picture of him in set and Olivia is with him too because her picture is on the same location Leo is on as seen here and Olivia can be seen in Leo's picture so that means Leo and Olivia spend time on set on the first day.' *'In this tweet a fan named @MariahRome on twitter posts a video tagging Olivia and Leo saying Love this promo of Kim and Jack #KickinIt @olivia_holt @iamleohoward.In that video it is shown Jack and Kim have a crush on each other. Olivia retweets the tweet. The video can be seen here ' *'In this video Leo says Olivia pretends to not like Leo but she does like Leo. ;)' *'Jason might be a leolivia shipper because he thinks the picture of Leo and Olivia on Leo's birthday is cute as seen here Olivia agrees its cute and favorites the tweets ' *'Leo and Olivia spent time together to do a disney xd promo shoot as seen here ' *'Leo and Olivia went to Olivia's sister's play as seen here ' 'Similarities' *'They both own dogs''' *'They both play guitars' *'They both do gymnastics' *'They both did a My life segment on Disney XD' 'Click Here for the Gallery ' 'Click Here for the Video Gallery ' Category:Real life ships Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Category:Main Cast Category:Cast Category:Teens Category:Actors Category:Actresses